


Metalmark

by TheTransversalArtisan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Atem - Freeform, Bondage, Cuffs, Handcuffs, Hotel, Kaiba - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Prideshipping, Restraints, Seto - Freeform, Yami, prose poetry, rigging, yugioh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: This room was too quiet.Tinkling metal.Kaiba trembled.Oh.This game."Give me your wrists."





	Metalmark

**Author's Note:**

> A shameless PwP cuff-fic for [shiro-hebi](https://shiro-hebi.tumblr.com/).  
> Most grateful thanks to [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder) for the title name and their preliminary assistance.

Cool, pale sheets and a dark hotel room.

Why here?

Kaiba could feel the darkness settling over his bare chest like a northern wind. The cacophonous sound of his fast heartbeat and excited breathing was raucous in his ears.

He knew why.

He didn't want to get caught.

He had dressed casually. He hadn't wanted the public to know it was him. So long as he kept his head down, his face shielded, nobody would recognize him. And with Yami's cohabitated living situation, it was easier this way.

The click of the bathroom door--Kaiba's glance flicked in its direction.

He waited--bated breath. It was difficult to see much, but he recognized his lover.

Ebony skin. Slender frame. Beautiful.

He tried to steady his breathing, but Yami was too observant to be fooled.

This room was too quiet.

Tinkling metal.

Kaiba trembled.

Oh.

This game.

"Give me your wrists."

Kaiba's lips quivered as he held them out.

Cold.

_Click._

"Good boy."

Kaiba's heart leapt in his chest.

Tension in his pelvis.

He swallowed thickly.

Yami slithered onto the bed--strong, slender thighs gripping Kaiba's sides--warmth combating the cool air.

Kaiba shivered. The chain between his wrists was linked around a spike on the bed frame above his head.

Yami didn't want him to fight.

Warm fingers against his chilled skin, teasing peaked nipples--a pinch.

Kaiba winced, aware that his expression was invisible in the darkness.

Yami's rapid breathing--"I'm going to penetrate you, Seto."

Kaiba's teeth rattled in his head. Yes. Gods, yes.

Lips, firm and warm against his own. A tongue in his mouth--probing, playing, thrusting, fucking his throat. Kaiba writhed underneath his lover.

A hand held his head in place as Yami tongue-fucked his mouth.

Kaiba struggled to breathe, but the semi-asphyxiation only gave him a high. His arms pulled weakly at the cuffs. There was a hand on his stomach, tickling, pressing, massaging.

Lower--!

Fingertips under his waistband. Kaiba wriggled with need, but his voice was swallowed off of Yami's tongue.

Kaiba spread his clothed legs.

More--!

Yami's hand slid over his clothed crotch, giving his hardness a firm squeeze. Kaiba gasped, and Yami finally pulled out of his mouth, saliva dripping messily down Kaiba's chin, lips wet and bruised as Yami kissed down his neck and latched onto his skin.

Suckling, licking.

Biting.

Kaiba cried out, pulling hard at his restraints.

A hand on his crotch, pulling on his cock through the loose fabric. Kaiba felt himself chafing. "Yami, stop...teasing!"

A dark chuckle. Yami damn-near ripped Kaiba’s pants open and yanked them off of his legs. "No underwear. How dirty, Seto."

Darkness disguised Kaiba’s rosy blush.

Warm hands on his penis, pulling, squeezing, gently--firmly--fast.

Kaiba arched his hips and grit his teeth.

So...good....

Kisses planted on his chest. Down, down, lower, lower.

Lower.

Kaiba gasped as hot wetness engulfed his length, tight muscles squeezing his dripping tip. He struggled, but had no intention of escaping. That sweet tongue slid up the underside of his dick.

Suction.

Kaiba released a shivering sigh. No. Not good. He was already close--!

Coolness once more. Kaiba glanced down.

"Cum down my throat, Seto."

His eyes widened, but that mouth was on his shaft once more.

Warm, wet, tight--swallowing again and again around his tip.

Inviting him.

Welcoming him.

Yami, beautiful Yami, eager to swallow his seed.

Kaiba yanked hard at the cuffs and convulsed, cumming in a heave, jerking his hips up and his girth into Yami's mouth.

Yami choked a little, but he swallowed as much as he could.

At least, that was what Kaiba assumed.

The warmth of post-orgasm settled over his body.

"Don't fall asleep on me, Seto."

Bleary eyes locked onto Yami's face. He was drooling into his hand--watery saliva mixed with viscous cum.

Wetness at Kaiba's entrance. A finger slid into him, and he spread his legs to open up more.

"Yami...."

"Shh."

A second finger slid into him, scissoring him open. Kaiba groaned, feeling himself growing hard once more.

Yes, yes….

The thought of Yami's cock inside of him, pumping into him, filling him so full--opening him--

Releasing.

In this way, Kaiba could let go--could let himself feel floating bliss. Yami could do to him what he liked: Open him up. Spread him wide. Penetrate him.

Gods, yes.

Inside. Now.

Kaiba squirmed. "Yami, do it. I'm ready." He smirked up at him, challenging him.

Yami loved that.

Firm grip and biting nails. Yami yanked his hips up and folded him in half, spreading his hole wide. Kaiba stared at the indecent sight, excited by this aggressive position. His arms stretched taught against the cuffs.

Pressure at his entrance--thick, wet.

Hard.

"Inside, Yami."

Yami eagerly obliged, sliding deep into him without pretense. Kaiba wailed and resisted against his bonds.

Yes, yes--"Move."

Hard, thick, long.

Yami pushed into him--slowly, at first.

How merciful.

Kaiba squirmed. "Harder."

Yami eagerly complied. Thrusting hard and deep into him, forcing him to relax.

Kaiba shuddered and sighed, feeling himself being opened, filled, wanted.

Yami pushed harder, _harder_ , thrusting into him, each time more eager and manic than the last.

Kaiba panted and moaned in need, feeling warmth branch from his core to the tips of his fingers. His wrists hurt from how hard he was straining against his restraints.

Yami was inside of him--fucking him, filling him.

He jerked helplessly.

"Kaiba, I'm close."

Yami’s voice was breathless, desperate.

Kaiba writhed.

"Inside."

He fell completely open for Yami, accepting him within.

He wanted to be marked like territory.

Yami pushed, thrusted, rammed hard into him.

Kaiba wailed in agonized bliss at the rough pain and pleasure. Yes. More. More--!

_More!_

_"Yami!"_

Yami's hand gripped his cock--painfully, wonderfully kinking the tip, pumping his length, forcing Kaiba to release a second time.

Yami came not long after, filling Kaiba, pushing him into the bed as waves of orgasm washed over him.

Kaiba felt himself being forced down into the sheets, and he accepted Yami within him.

Yes...good...wonderful....

Yami was inside of him--marking him, making him his.

Kaiba let himself feel the thick, dripping sensation within his hole and around his rim. Cum slid down his stomach and chest, and Yami slowly pulled out of him, tenderly lowering his hips onto the bed.

Kaiba trembled helplessly, vaguely aware of Yami unlocking the handcuffs and gently lowering Kaiba's hands onto the pillow, planting a kiss on each of his bruised wrists.

Kaiba sighed and waited for the world to stop spinning. He felt wetness staining him both within and on his skin.

Yami was on top of him once more, his light frame embracing him, smearing their cum against their skins. "Beautiful."

A soft kiss to his lips, and Yami snuggled into his collar.

Kaiba slowly wrapped arms around his petite lover, so wonderfully satisfied. He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Yami's forehead.

Warm breath, slowing heartbeats.

A whisper in the dark hotel room--sheets pulled up around their naked bodies.

"Beautiful."


End file.
